Kinderrechte
Kinderrechte sind die Rechte von Kindern und Jugendlichen. Weltweit festgeschrieben sind sie in der UN-Kinderrechtskonvention, die die Vollversammlung der Vereinten Nationen im November 1989 verabschiedet hat und die heute von den meisten Staaten der Erde ratifiziert worden ist. Grundlegende Kinderrechte Als grundlegende Kinderrechte gelten: * Recht auf eine gewaltfreie Erziehung (z. B. nach deutschem Recht einfachgesetzlich in Abs. 2 BGB garantiert) * Schutz vor Ausbeutung * Recht auf Bildung * Recht auf Entfaltung der Persönlichkeit (z. B. nach deutschem Recht einfachgesetzlich in SGB VIII garantiert) * Rechte der Familie auf Schutz * Recht auf staatliche Unterstützung bei Erziehungsproblemen * Recht auf Beteiligung bei Entscheidungen, die sie betreffen * Recht auf Fürsorge * Recht auf Ernährung * Recht auf Meinungsäußerung * Recht auf Schutz vor körperlicher, seelischer oder sexueller Gewalt * Recht auf Gesellschaft und Freunde jeder Art * Recht auf Schule, Ausbildung und Selbstständigkeit * Recht auf Eigentum * Recht auf Freiheit Geschichte der Kinderrechte Frühmoderne Das Bild der Kindheit als eigenständigem Lebensabschnitt, wie wir sie heute sehen, hat sich erst mit der Aufklärung gebildet. Die Erklärung der Menschenrechte (Déclaration des droits de l'homme)der französischen Revolution besagt in Artikel 1: Die Menschen werden frei und gleich an Rechten geboren und bleiben es. ''Dabei folgen aus der expliziten Nennung der ganzen Lebensspanne als Grundlage der Rechte keine besonderen Überlegungen bezüglich Kindern. In der Folge gibt es einzelne Verbesserungen, insbesondere Forderungen nach einer Anerkennung von kindlichen Bedürfnissen und einer rechtlichen Trennung zwischen Jugend- und Erwachsenenstrafrecht. In der gleichen Zeit bringt aber besonders die Entfremdung der Arbeit und die Entwicklung der modernen Kleinfamilie eine Vielzahl von Problemen für die Kinder und ihre Versorgung (wie beispielsweise die Vernachlässigung von Kleinkindern in der Arbeitszeit) mit sich. Die ersten Formen der ''Fürsorgeerziehung und des Jugendschutzes sind vor allem als Repressionsmaßnahmen zu verstehen. Aus heutiger Sicht wären bis weit ins 20. Jahrhundert hinein viele gängige Erziehungspraxen als Kindesmisshandlung zu werten. Erste Hälfte 20. Jh. 1900 ruft die schwedische Eugenikerin und Reformpädagogin Ellen Key - mit anti-feministischen Untertönen - Das Jahrhundert des Kindes aus. Andere Pädagogen wie Janusz Korczak oder Alexander Neill setzen sich in der Folge für Kinderrechte ein. Die britische Lehrerin Eglantyne Jebb verfasst 1923 die erste Erklärung der Rechte des Kindes, die sie im Magazin „The World’s Children“ des von ihr gegründeten Save the Children Fund veröffentlicht. Auf dieser Grundlage verabschiedet die Generalversammlung des Völkerbundes 1924 eine Erklärung der Kindesrechte (Genfer Erklärung), um Schutz beziehungsweise Versorgung der Kinder in der Zwischenkriegszeit zu sichern. Im Nationalsozialismus wird eine auf Härte abzielende Erziehung staatlich gewünscht. Rassismus wird zu einem Erziehungsinhalt an den Schulen und im Krieg sowie im Holocaust misshandeln und ermorden die Nationalsozialisten vielfach auch Kinder. Nachkriegszeit Mit Inkrafttreten des Grundgesetzes für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland 1949 werden einzelne auf Kinder bezogene Rechte verbindlich: unter anderem der Schutz der Familie (Art. 6) und das Recht auf die freie Entfaltung der Persönlichkeit (Art. 2); dabei bleiben wiederum die Kinder unerwähnt. 1945 wird die UNESCO gegründet, die unter anderem für die Sicherung eines Grundrechtes auf Bildung eintritt. 1946 wird UNICEF, das Kinderhilfswerk der UN zur Unterstützung der vom 2. Weltkrieg betroffenen Kinder gegründet. Seit 1953 ist UNICEF ein fester Teil der UN. In der Allgemeinen Erklärung der Menschenrechte der UN-Generalversammlung von 1948 wird das Recht der Familie auf Unterstützung (Art 25 Abs. 2) sowie das Recht auf Bildung (Art. 26) zugesichert. Mit der Gründung der UN wird aber gleichzeitig die Erklärung von 1924 aufgehoben. 1959 verabschiedet die UN-Generalversammlung eine Erklärung der Rechte des Kindes ohne rechtliche Bindung einstimmig. Im gleichen Jahr wird in der Schweiz terre des hommes zur Hilfe für in Not lebender Kinder gegründet - eine deutsche Sektion gründet sich 1967. Die Kinderladenbewegung bringt in den 1970er Jahren in Deutschland die Diskussion um die antiautoritäre Erziehung und damit auch die Kinderrechte auf die Tagesordnung. 1973 wird in den bundesdeutschen Schulen die körperliche Züchtigung verboten - wobei sich nach einem OLG-Urteil in Bayern ein gewohnheitsrechtliches Züchtigungsrecht besteht - (in der DDR seit 1949 verboten). Am 20. November 1989 beschließt die UN die internationale Kinderrechtskonvention, die erstmals einen rechtsverbindlichen Charakter hat und am 20. September 1990 in Kraft tritt. Der 20. November ist seitdem der Internationale Tag der Kinderrechte. Die Bundesregierung ratifiziert diese Konvention nur unter Vorbehalt des Fortbestehens bestehender Einschränkungen der Kinderrechte durch das Familien- und Ausländerrecht. Gegenwart In den 90er Jahren wurde in mehreren Initiativen versucht, Kinderrechten auch in Deutschland Verfassungsstatus zu verleihen. Der Artikel 1 des neuen Kinder- und Jugendhilfegesetzes, das (SGB VIII) von 1990/1991 sichert Leistungen und Professionalisierung der Hilfen beziehungsweise Unterstützungssysteme zur Sicherstellung der Erziehung. Mehrere Reformen stärken in der Folge die Rechte von nichtehelichen Eltern und Adoptivkindern. Der zum 1. Juli 2000 in Kraft getretene § 1631/2 BGB schreibt das Recht auf eine gewaltfreie Erziehung fest. Damit gibt es in Deutschland kein Züchtigungsrecht der Eltern mehr. In der Schulpädagogik versucht vor allem ein Offener Unterricht die Selbst- und Mitbestimmung der Kinder ernst zu nehmen. Probleme Trotz aller internationalen (gemeinsamen) Bemühungen ist bislang unklar, wie die geforderten oder auch festgeschriebenen Rechte konkret umgesetzt und kontrolliert werden sollen. Dies macht beispielsweise die Weigerung der Bundesregierung deutlich, die Kinderrechtskonvention vorbehaltslos zu ratifizieren. Das Problem hierbei besteht im Artikel 6 des Grundgesetzes, der staatliche Eingriffe – und eine vollständige Ratifizierung der UN-Kinderrechte wäre ein derartiger Eingriff – in die elterliche Erziehung weitestgehend verbietet. Des Weiteren gibt es international immer wieder massive Verletzungen von Kinderrechten wie beispielsweise: * Kinderarmut (siehe auch: Kinderarmut in den Industrieländern) * Kindersoldaten * Kinderarbeit * Kindesmisshandlung * Kinderprostitution und -pornographie * unsichere Situation junger Flüchtlinge * Kinderfeindlichkeit einer auf das Erwachsenenleben eingestellten Gesellschaft, die Kindheit als Defizit beziehungsweise Übergang ansieht * Ausnutzung als "Zielgruppe" von Werbung und Konsum/Kommerzialisierung der Kindheit * Straßenkindheit Des Weiteren besteht in diesem Bereich immer ein Spannungsfeld zwischen verschiedenen Rechtssphären, beispielsweise Eltern oder Erziehenden, dem System Familie und den Kindern. Die Rechte (und Pflichten, im Sinn von sanktionierten Spielregeln im Rechtsalltag) von Jugendlichen, also 14 bis 18-jährigen werden verglichen mit der großen Anzahl Texten, die engagierte Erwachsene zu "Kinderrechten" formulieren, bislang nur in wenigen einschlägigen Publikationen dargelegt. Folgende Bücher sind in diesem Jahrzehnt entstanden: * Manfred Günther: "Fast alles, was Jugendlichen Recht ist", Berlin 2003 * Siegrun von Hasseln: "Jugendrechtsberater", München 2002 und * Werner Terpitz, Jochen Terpitz: "Rechte der Jugendlichen von A - Z", München 2000. Organisationen * Amadeu Antonio Stiftung * CRAF - Child Rights Advocacy Foundation * Deutsches Kinderhilfswerk * Deutscher Kinderschutzbund * ECPAT * Festival for Children´s Rights * Kinderfreunde * Kindernothilfe e.V. * Kinderschutzzentren * Krätzä * Manthoc * Plan International * Right to Play * Save the Children * terre des hommes * UNICEF * UNESCO Siehe auch *Antipädagogik *Familienpolitik *Jugend *Jugendschutz *Kindschaftsrecht *Kinderrechtskonvention *Kinderschutz *Kinderwahlrecht *Kindheit *Menschenrechte *Offener Unterricht *Pädagogik *20. November internationaler Tag der Kinderrechte Weblinks *kinderrechte.rlp.de "Jedes Kind hat ein Recht auf Entwicklung und Entfaltung. Die staatliche Gemeinschaft schützt und fördert die Rechte des Kindes…" (Landesverfassung von Rheinland-Pfalz, Artikel 24) *Kinderarmut in Deutschland – Bedrohliche Aussichten dpa-Artikel *Das Klischee von der Kinderarmut Die Welt-Artikel * *Kinder ohne Rechte Kritische Webseite aus der Schweiz *Kinderrechte-Website Kritische Website des österreichischen Bundesministeriums für Gesundheit, Familie & Jugend, Abteilung Jugendwohlfahrt und Kinderrechte - bietet Fakten zur UN-Kinderrechtskonvention, Details zu Maßnahmen des Nationalen Aktionsplans (NAP) sowie zu nationalen und internationalen Aktivitäten und Fortschritten zum Thema Kinderrechte *vaeter-aktuell.de/un-kinderrechtekonvention Chronologie Deutschland *national-coalition.de National Coalition - für die Umsetzung der UN-Kinderrechtskonvention in Deutschland Dokumente *Convention on the Rights of the Child (englisch) *Kinderrechtskonvention deutsch *Ursula Carle: Nachhaltigkeit und die Rechte der Kinder *Geschichte der Kinderrechte *Die Rechte der Kinder für Kinder einfach erklärt (Hrsg. Bundesministerium für Familie, Senioren, Frauen und Jugend *A Guide for Non-Governmental Organizations englisch Original UNO und deutsche Übersetzung Literaturliste *http://www.paedagogik.uni-osnabrueck.de/lehrende/carle/seminare/kinderrechte/lit.htm *Amadeu Antonio Stiftung (Hg.): Unser Haus der Kinderrechte. Menschenrechtsbildung für demokratische Kultur (zu beziehen über: Amadeu Antonio Stiftung, Linienstraße 139, 10115 Berlin) Günther, Manfred: "Fast alles was Jugendlichen Recht ist" Berlin 2003 Kategorie:Kinderrechte bg:Права на детето el:Δικαιώματα του παιδιού en:Children's rights movement es:Derechos del niño gl:Dereitos do neno ja:子どもの権利運動 lt:Vaiko teisės pt:Direitos da criança ru:Права ребёнка sr:Дечја права tr:Çocuk hakları